Alive
by DivineMist
Summary: It was only until Emma heard him repeat her name, that she finally believed. He was alive.


_**Summary: **_It was only until Emma heard him repeat her name, that she finally believed. He was alive.

_**Characters: **_Emma, August

_**Genre: **_Romance/Drama

_**Pairing: **_Emma/August

_**Rating: **_K+

_**Notes: **_*sigh* Doesn't look like we'll be seeing this sweet piece of man anytime soon, so it's off to writing fanfiction. This is basically my take on the reunion scene between Emma and August. Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Alive**_

_DivineMist_

October 4, 2012

* * *

The room was electrified. Her hair stood on end, every muscle tense in anticipation. The breath pushed out of her lungs, hands clenching into fists as her eyes fluttered closed. It was like her boots were stuck-fast to the floor of the bed and breakfast, unable to move an inch. Her stomach fluttered apprehensively, not able to turn around and face the ultimate truth. Afraid that the ragged breathing across the room was a figment of her imagination, a sound formed from her frantic thoughts.

It was only until Emma heard him repeat her name, that she finally believed.

He was alive.

"Emma."

The sound of his voice had shocked her from the trance that fogged her brain and she took a deep breath . Her name sounded uncontrolled, anxious on his lips, whispered in his familiar baritone. But it felt so _right._

Her heart was thundering inside her body, pounding to be set free, beating in sync with the clock that was hanging along the wall. Fingers twitching to reach out to him and legs slightly shaking as footsteps echoed on the wood floor as he slowly eased his way behind her.

She visibly tensed.

"Emma."

He repeated, softer this time. Making her want to hang on every word that came from his lips while she still could.

Calming her beating heart, she turned slowly, eyes wide as they found his and Emma regarded him with a cautious glance. Thinking he was going to disappear any moment. His own blue eyes were shining brightly, mouth turned upwards in a small smile. It was that smile that broke her, the same smirk that made a sense of normalcy settle upon the situation, despite it being anything but.

Opening her mouth she spoke, voice almost breaking on the single word.

"August."

He broke out into a grin, nodding. Emma gave a hollow laugh and tried to smile back, stepping forward and gauging how many feet were separating them. Lifting an arm, she held it out and longed to touch him, to maintain the current sight of him standing there. To make sure he was solid and _real._

August gazed at her hand and reached out his own, entwining their fingers together. A substantial connection had formed between the two, as they held on the others hand as if it were a lifeline. Glancing up at her face, he noticed the intense look in the woman's eyes, the raw relief that spread throughout her system.

Slowly pulling her towards him, he waited for a reaction. In a split second Emma had slid into his arms and released the hand, clutching hers in the fabric of his shirt. The vulnerability that had flashed across her face made him wrap his arms tightly around her smaller frame. Anything to reassure Emma of his presence, that he wasn't going anywhere.

They stood like that for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, as the world took a backseat to the couple. Neither wanting to let go. August dropped his head and laid it atop of hers, giving and receiving the comfort that they both craved.

Emma pressed her cheek to the left side of his chest, searching for a stable heart-beat and recoiling in the warmth his arms possessed. To confirm that he truly was alive, no longer a puppet, frozen in a wooden coffin.

"I'm here. I'm alive." He whispered into her hair.

Taking a shaky breath, she smiled into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. The stubble she had mocked rubbing against her blond locks as he spoke, sending a jolt down her spine. The words soothing and calming her nerves.

_I'm here. I'm alive._

Right now, that's all that mattered.


End file.
